This invention relates to an improved device for engaging a screw and has particular utility in an earring clip of the spring pressure type. Earring clips having adjustable contact spacing which use a transversely or longitudinally mounted screw member adapted for axial back and forth movement in relation to the clip portion on which the screw is mounted are generally known. Such earring constructions are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,475 issued Apr. 6, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,644 issued Oct. 26, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,799 issued Feb. 19, 1980. Each of these patents recognizes that in such an earring construction, it would be prohibitively expensive to provide the clip portion of the earring with a threaded opening or a pair of threaded openings through which the screw member is threadably engaged. Accordingly, it has long been recognized that it is desirable to replace or avoid such threaded openings with inexpensive but operable alternatives. Such alternatives which have met with commercial acceptance in the trade are shown by the above three patents. There is, however, a continuing need for an improved alternative to threaded openings since the screw member in each of the constructions described in the above patents can easily be stripped from the clip on which it is mounted.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a screw member, holding member or mounting in which the screw member is positively and firmly clamped at spaced axial locations but without the need of providing such holding member with screw threads.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a non-threaded screw member receptor which has general utility apart from earring clips and which positively engages a threaded member at spaced axial locations and is of low cost yet effective construction.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a generally U-shaped loop having two opposed leg segments in which a pair of longitudinally aligned generally circular smooth bore openings are provided therein, a screw carried by said loop received through said aligned openings and wherein each of said openings having at least one chordal extending flat having a generally V-shaped running edge, said edge forming a tooth for engagement with the thread of said screw so as to firmly threadably engage said screw at least two longitudinally spaced points therealong.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.